Vampires of Edinburgh
|name = Vampires of Edinburgh |kanji = エジンバラの吸血鬼 |romaji = Ejinbara no Kyūketsuki |volume = Official Fanbook 2 |chapter = |pages = 28 28 30 |release = |prev = Side Story 2 |next = Side Story 3 }} is a series of three special manga chapters released alongside the Nanatsu no Taizai anime. It was later compiled in the second databook. Short Summary Part 1= The Lion's Sin of Pride finally makes his appearance! Twelve years ago... The messenger from Liones' neighboring kingdom, Edinburgh, was actually a vampire!! The entire population of Edinburgh was either massacred or turned into vampires, and vampires took over its capital. After a meeting between Great Holy Knight Zaratras, Dreyfus, Hendrickson, and Meliodas, an order was issued to the knights of the Seven Deadly Sins to capture Edinburgh. A mission given when Meliodas and others were still the knight order of the Seven Deadly Sins. A tale of the battle with the vampires in the castle of Edinburgh. An original story featuring Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, and Merlin! And the seventh Sin, who has yet to make an appearance in the main story! Escanor, the Lion's Sin of Pride, enters the stage! |-| Part 2= Vampires vs. The Seven Deadly Sins! The vampires have captured the neighboring of Edinburgh and have declared on the Kingdom of Liones as well. In response, Liones sends the Seven Deadly Sins!! Thus begins the fierce battle between the vampire army and the great criminals!! An episode shedding more light on Meliodas' true identity!! |-| Part 3= Escanor! The Pride! The Sin! Escanor's true nature finally comes to the surface. His fearsome power that even Meliodas hesitates to utilize is now made clear! The Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther's role, the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban's push-ups, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin's independent actions, the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane's struggle in battle, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King's anguish, and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas' sorrow are all captured in these pages! The finale of the Vampires of Edinburgh is here! Long Summary Part 1= Twelve years ago, the ancient clan of vampires, subordinates of the demon clan 3,000 years ago and sealed since then, has broken out. They attack the kingdom of Edinburgh, overwhelm the holy knights there, and seize the castle under their control. Their victims are killed or become possessed thralls resembling vampires, forced to obey them. The vampires seek the life of the king of Liones and send a thrall disguised as a Holy Knight messenger from Edinburgh. The messenger attacks Holy Knights inside the castle, turning them into minions as well, but the Great Holy Knight Zaratras intervenes and defeats the messenger and his newly possessed minions almost instantly. Using Purge, he expels the vampiric possession and allows the men to die permanently in peace. After that, Zaratras promptly summons the Seven Deadly Sins, tasking them with investigating and defeating this new evil. Back at their barracks, Ban and Meliodas are in a standoff. Having lost a bet, Meliodas was forced to cook a meal for Ban. Unfortunately for Ban, Meliodas is an awful cook, and his meal turned out to be a twisted pile of something resembling poison. Meliodas fulfilled his responsibility for losing the bet, but now Ban was refusing to follow through with his role to graciously eat the prepared food. Ban claims the food will poison and kill him. Meliodas assures no such fate would befall him and the food is perfectly fine. Interrupting this spectacle, much to Ban's relief, Merlin debriefs the gathered Sins on their mission. Six vampires of considerable power have taken control of Edinburgh and possessed all of its Holy Knights. A large-scale assault against such beings would only lead to more casualties, and Zaratras, Dreyfus and Hendrickson must remain behind to protect Liones, so the Sins quickly realize it is up to them to handle the mission on their own strength. To make things worse, the king of the vampires has the power to control the time of day and has created a state of perpetual night time over the castle of Edinburgh. At night, vampires are twice as strong as usual. Furthermore, his spell has twisted the castle spatially, preventing Merlin's teleportation and limiting them tactically. Meliodas shows no hesitation. As captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas orders everyone to simply charge in. He reasons that if they know nothing about the vampires involved, the vampires also know nothing about the Seven Deadly Sins. Since the Sins work better without teamwork, everyone operating independently should maximize their effectiveness. The others are shocked at such a reckless and transparent strategy, but Merlin seems unsurprised, and they resign themselves to follow the captain's plan. Meliodas ends the strategy meeting with the optimistic promise that they will all definitely return alive. Before heading in, Meliodas is pacing in his room when a young Elizabeth peeks open his door to observe him. He kneels down and asks her what she is doing wandering around the castle so late at night, kindly introducing himself as one of her father's friends. A young Veronica enters in a rush. She chastises Elizabeth, saying she will be eaten by ghosts if she walks around at night like this. Then she warns her that Meliodas is a criminal to be avoided. Elizabeth seems unsure how to react as she is ushered off. Sometime later, the attack on the castle begins. Ban is sent in first as the vanguard, informally tasked with reconnaissance. Unbeknownst to Ban, the vampires watch him from afar through magic. He quickly runs into dozens of minions, whom he easily tears apart with the help of his Sacred Treasure. Witnessing his surprising power, the vampire king sends in a real vampire to stop him. Lamenting the weakness of his opponents, Ban stumbles onto the waiting member of vampire royalty, Orlondi the Rose, one of the six powers sensed by Merlin before the attack. The vampire fires invisible tentacles with venom in their tips capable of paralyzing into Ban's chest, allowing him to pump Ban's blood directly back to him. Meanwhile, in Liones, Meliodas appears dragging a large and heavy axe, in the company of a scrawny man, who is one of the Sins, Escanor. |-| Part 2= Diane and King arrive together at the castle, where they are assaulted by several vampire minions, who are dealt with easily. Orlondi is delighted to taste Ban's blood, even more so when he discovers Ban's blood regenerates ceaselessly, creating an unending supply of blood to be sucked. The vampire feverishly imagines a plan to turn Ban into a personal blood bag that he can drink to his content. He does a double-take when he finds Ban is now drinking from a bottle of wine. He commands Ban to stop drinking as that would ruin the taste of his precious blood. Unknown to the vampire, who had been busy gorging himself to the size of a huge balloon, Ban all along has been stealing his power for himself. Revealing that poison does not work on him, Ban shreds the tentacles from his chest and delivers a crushing blow to the now-obese Vampire's stomach, destroying him. Meanwhile, Meliodas and Escanor have avoided the frontal assault and entered the castle through a magic portal made by Merlin. Escanor talks sadly of his unrequited love for Merlin while they walk along the hallways. Meliodas interrupts to tell them to stay focused and not lose each other. Nonetheless, they lose sight of each other and become separated. Izraf, the Vampire King, appears before Escanor and begins to attack him. Escanor runs in fear of his life, barely dodging every attack, while the Vampire King laughs at his impotence. While looking for his comrade, Meliodas runs into two female vampires, Ren the Black Claw and Gelda of the Thousand Temptations, two more of vampire royalty. Ren begins right off the bat by announcing she knows exactly who Meliodas is and that he is responsible for the seal on the Vampire clan in the past. She vengefully lunges at a confused Meliodas, who fends off her vicious blows while trying to insist he has no idea what she is talking about. Ren states she would never mistake his face again, and that his power had already given away his identity in spite of the visored helmet he was wearing. She taunts Meliodas's seeming inferior strength, confidently asserting that he must not have had the power to defeat the great vampire clan 3,000 years ago, which is why he resorted to sealing them instead. She ends her challenge by calling him "demon Zeldris". Suddenly, Ren is enveloped in a deadly fire. With one final plea to Gelda why she would betray her, Ren is reduced to ashes. Gelda steps forward and says she knows Meliodas is not Zeldris, claiming to know the captain's true identity. She merely asks for one favor, for Meliodas to kill her. Meanwhile, Diane and King are struggling against two royal vampire brothers, Modganne the Dual Sword, consisting of small yet powerful Mod and his physically overwhelming younger brother Ganne, and yet another individual wearing black robes and wielding a large scythe. Diane states that normally they would have no problem managing these enemies, and King thinks that its more likely that the vampires must have sucked his energy. A completely drunk Ban, observes the fight nearby, revealing it was him who was robbing them of their physical strength. Merlin is nearby also, walking around the battlefield to collect samples of the vampire bodies for her research. She arrives where Ban is and pick up the still living Orlondi's eye and put it in a little bottle. Ban, still supercharged from sucking everyone's power, declares his wish to fight Merlin, saying he is never gotten to have a good match with her before. She agrees, but only if he does 100,000 push-ups first. Ban eagerly jumps to the task, while Merlin notices that dawn will come soon. Izraf is still attacking Escanor while expressing his boredom over the fight. Suddenly, the Sin stops evading the attacks, noticing that morning is soon coming while reaching for the axe. The Vampire King notices a change in the demeanor of his opponent. Responding that morning means nothing under the veil of his night-time spell. Then he attacks Escanor. The latter asks if that is his full power. Entertained, Izraf dismisses his claims. Escanor's appearance also begins to change. |-| Part 3= Amused by Escanor's words, Izraf responds with a powerful darkness attack that consumes living beings completely, but a massive brightness stemming from the latter dissipates the sphere of darkness. Escanor begins taunting the Vampire King for his now futile attacks, introducing himself as the Lion Sin of Pride, taking the Vampire King aback with his newfound brashness. Enraged, Izraf delivers a barrage of punches on Escanor, who counters by slicing the king's torso in two, vertically from neck to waist. Because Vampires always regenerate unless dismembered or their heads destroyed, the king restores himself with ease. At first, he chuckles smugly over his survival, but he quickly notices a burning sensation that remained behind. Izraf theorizes that it must the Demon Clan's flames of Purgatory, the only one who should be able to create a lingering flame on a vampire. Ban finishes the 100,000 push-ups, but when he is done immediately falls into an exhausted, drunken sleep. Merlin smiles over the expected result and teleports him back to Liones. Meanwhile, Diane and King are on the verge of defeat, when suddenly the brothers turn on each other. Ganne crushes his brother with his hand, and at the same time is killed by the injured Mod, who slices his head off. The black robe-wearing person informs to the agonizing vampire that he cannot move his body by his own will anymore. With his last breath, Mod asks why he would betray his comrades, but soon realizes that he does not know who this person is. This person throws off their disguise to reveal it had been the Sin Gowther all along, posing as an enemy in disguise. Gowther thought it best to wait and only intervenes at the most exciting and dramatic moment, much to the others' exasperation. In another part of the castle, Gelda recalls the demise of the vampire clan 3,000 years ago. The Vampire King Izraf rebelled against the Demon Clan, and in order to make an example of traitors, the Demon King ordered the clan's extermination, sending Zeldris as the executioner. Meliodas, aware of what she is talking about, states that Zeldris however did not kill the clan but sealed them instead, and Meliodas shrewdly deduces this woman must be the reason for Zeldris having stayed his hand. Gelda, not wanting to live a life with no aim or goal, request again to be killed by him. Meliodas says he understands and agrees to her request. Sensing Meliodas and Escanor's swelling aura from afar, Merlin asks Diane and King to go back to the castle, stating she’ll take care of the rest along Gowther. Back to Escanor's fight, Izraf tries to power-up by covering his body with an armor of darkness, impregnable even to the fires of Purgatory, but it dissipates rapidly. The king becomes increasingly agitated over the nature of Escanor's power, as he cannot understand what is happening. Escanor seems utterly oblivious to the vampire king's distress and instead begins reciting to himself a poem he was practicing for Merlin. The Vampire King, completely paranoid by now, shrieks at Escanor over what kind of incantation he had just muttered. Escanor is offended and inquires how Izraf could possibly dare refer to his poem as an incantation. Escanor becomes greatly displeased with the king and approaches him. While Merlin removes Gowther's magic armor to let him prepare, describes Escanor's power, how it rises in the day to peak at noon, while it dips into a trough at midnight. She claims that is not known whether it is a curse or a gift, but it is a power that's completely different from any found in the non-human clans. She calls his power "Sunshine", the source of all life. Izraf's body begins to disintegrate as the flames from Escanor's attack continue to consume him. Escanor leans in and informs the king that he is changed his mind due the king's careless words about his poem, fouled up his mood. Izraf gasps for his life as the flames explosively accelerate and the remainder of his body is annihilated, melting and distorting the whole castle in the process. Then, Merlin teleports in, much to Escanor's delight. Merlin acts rapidly, by amplifying Gowther's power, he shot a Blackout Arrow to make the Lion's Sin fall unconscious. At the same time, Meliodas unleashes a great attack in front of him, leaving a deep hole in the ground where Gelda had stood. Back in the castle, the Sins celebrate their victory with a party. Escanor laments that he cannot keep control of himself, thinking that Merlin lost the faith in him. However, Merlin approaches him, asking him to let her hear the poem he wrote for her. While everyone celebrates, Meliodas sits alone in a balcony noting that it was the first time in 3,000 years he had heard Zeldris's name, and wonders whether they would ever cross swords again. He reflects as if speaking directly to Zeldris, telling him that he bets Zeldris is cursing him right now from within his seal, cursing his failure of an older brother. Fights and Events *Zaratras vs. Doni *Ban vs. Holy Knights of Edinburgh/Vampires *Ban vs. Orlondi *Diane, King, & Gowther vs. Mod & Ganne *Escanor vs. Izraf *Meliodas vs. Gelda & Ren Characters in order of appearance *Doni *Zaratras *Merlin *King *Meliodas *Ban *Dreyfus *Hendrickson *Elizabeth Liones *Veronica Liones *Izraf *Gelda *Ren *Orlondi *Mod *Ganne *Escanor *Diane *Gowther *Zeldris Gallery Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Special Chapters Category:Manga